A Day Worth Living
by Mukuro x Bel
Summary: Mukuro was recently in the hospital. After his secret to his eye was found out one doctor immediately turned on Mukuro. Luckily Bel was there to save him from the horrible place called the NamiMori Hospital. Rest of summary inside. Includes Yaoiness.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rokudo Mukuro

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Family: None

Reason in Hospital: Tested in a lab as child causing fatal illness. When born he had one blue eye and one red eye. Doctors do not know why.

(In the Namimori Hospital)

Mukuro was staring at the hospital wall, he had been doing so for the past hour. He had no family so the room was bare. He had been in the hospital since he was roughly 17. That is when the Illness got to his organs slowly killing him. He would encounter severe pain 3-4 times a day. Doctor's couldn't do anything, so he was to live for the rest of his life in pain.

(Sidewalk in town of Namimori)

Bel was walking around in the rain on his way to the clinic for a check up. He didn't want to go but didn't really have a choice.

When he reached the clinic he overheard 2 doctors talking about a patient in the hospital, one was a little big and the other one was tall and skinny. The skinny one was about 40 the other was about 30.

"Mukuro Rokudo was his name I believe, very nice sweet teenager. No one except doctors are allowed in his room I heard. He's to die sometime. He would volunteer at that hospital to. I heard his girlfriend died a few years back to in a car accident. Poor boy." Bel played more attention after he heard that.

"I'm going to visit him today! I hope he's not to lonely." The shorter one said, "Do you know his room number Jessica?"

"Yes room 299. I'll visit him on my break." The taller one said as Jessica replied and walked into one of the rooms.

Bel took out a piece of paper and wrote his name on it and a note saying 'Belphegor Princeton, Move appointment to June 21st.' and left it on the reception counter and leaving to the hospital.

(Namimori hospital)

Mukuro turned his head as a doctor came in with gloves and a mask on, in one hand was some food and the other was a glass of water. The doctor placed the food on the small table beside Mukuro.

"Hello Mukuro. It's time for lunch. Please eat today. It will help you get better!" The doctor said.

Mukuro shook his head slightly, "Oh please Ms. Hark. I know I am to die soon, it won't make a difference." Mukuro replied but picked up the glass and stared at it.

Ms. Hark sighed and left the room and Mukuro looked up to see her arguing with a Blonde who had his hair covering his eyes. Mukuro could hear them slightly,

"I'm sorry sir. Mr. Rokudo cannot have guests!"

"I see. But I do not care~." the Blonde said smiling.

"Alright. I give up. Go ahead." Ms. Hark said moving aside and walking away. The blonde walked in and pulled up a chair.

"May I help you?" Mukuro said softly.

"Ushishi~ I came to talk. I was at the clinic and some ladies were talking about you. They said no one could visit you but I decided to come anyway~ My name is Belphegor Princeton. You can call me Bel." Bel said smiling.

"I see. Why did you want to talk with me?"

"You seem lonely, I was bored. I'll say this now. I do feel sorry for you. I don't think it's fair that you are here in the hospital at such a young age. I think you should be in school or at least with someone for the rest of your days."

Mukuro sighed and winced holding his side and coughed harshly, a doctor came rushing in. "I'm sorry sir you'll have to leave for now." The doctor said. Bel nodded and left the room watching from the window.

(Inside room 299)

Mukuro coughed harshly and coughed up blood the doctor was holding his side where one organ should be and held up a basin for Mukuro to use. Mukuro coughed blood and winced for roughly 20 minutes. Once he stopped coughing he realized that Bel had been watching and was now frowning. Once the doctor left Bel came back in.

"Are you ok Mukuro?" Bel asked as Mukuro laid back and closed his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, I've been doing that for roughly 2 years. It should be over soon. All the pain." Mukuro said moving his hair. That's when Bel realized he was wearing a silk Eye-Patch.

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable but could I see your eye?" Bel asked sitting in a chair. Mukuro nodded and removed his eye-patch revealing a blood red eye with the number 6 written in Japanese in his eye.

"Amazing." Bel said.

"That's what the doctors said when I was brought here. They wouldn't stop testing it. Taking small pieces of the top layer. After multiple tests they said my eye didn't do anything and that it was no use testing it more. But they don't know I'm a Illusionist. I can make the most realistic Illusions."

"Could you show me? Or would it hurt to use it?"

"Kufufu, Of course I can how about you watch the trees in the yard."

"Ushishi~ alright," Bel said turning to the yard but in the corner if his eye he could see Mukuro's eye light up as a brighter red. Bel turned his attention back to the yard and the trees were slowly changing a pink colour. The trees were now Sakura Trees. Bel's mouth hung open and he turned back to the weakly smiling Mukuro.

For once Mukuro was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Bel closed his mouth and turned looking back at the trees which were slowly going back to the original colour of the Birch Tree, while looking his could see a Doctor looking at the tree's too gapping like a guppy fish and slightly screamed and ran, returning with a doctor who ran in and grabbed Mukuro's making him wince again.

"Is what this doctor said true boy?" The Doctor said gripping Mukuro's face more. Bel saw Mukuro was in pain and pulled the Doctor's hand away fiercely. Making him flinch and stare at Bel,

"What the hell Boy! You saw too! Didn't you!" The doctor yelled at Bel, "We've done all these tests and all he had to do was that!" He said turning to Mukuro. "Why?" He said mad, but calmer than before.

"I didn't think it was important. I mean sure I can do illusions but if you didn't know then It wouldn't be even more painful." Mukuro said roughly since he had just pretty much been choked.

Bel cut in, "Mukuro leave here. Come with me." Bel said since he couldn't stand to see the doctor fight with Mukuro and cause him more pain.

"If anything Bel. I would gladly come." He said to Bel and turned his head back to the doctor, "I'm fine really. I could use my illusions anytime to help. I did this for my sister before she was Murdered. I don't need doctors. I'll be leaving this evening." Mukuro said as he removed the small needles in his skin setting them on the small table beside him and getting up. He winced but used his eye, it lit up the doctor gasping as he did so, His eye stayed that colour and the pained look in Mukuro's face went away slowly as he stood up straight.

Mukuro went over to a small suitcase beside the bed and grabbed it, "I'll be out in a minute Bel" he said also grabbing the eye patch from the table as well and walked into the small bathroom in the room. Bel nodded a little to late and the Doctor spoke again only to Bel instead,

"This is your fault! If you hadn't come then he wouldn't of done that! He would still be here!" The doctor complained loudly. Bel replied,

"Oh shut up and screw off" making the doctor gap and leave just as Mukuro came out of the bathroom wearing skinny black jeans a black sweater that was partly open and under that his shirt was a dark Purple with a white Skull in the bottom corner. Bel also noticed he had long hair. And it had been brushed, it actually looked very silky. Mukuro put his suitcase down and slipped a white elastic off his wrist and pulled his hair in a low ponytail.

Mukuro had also put on the eye patch and shrugged pulling it off, "Stupid annoying eye patch. Screw the doctors I don't need it." Mukuro complained and threw the eye patch on the bed. Bel chuckled at Mukuro's reaction.

"So ya ready?" Bel asked and turned his body but not his head which was still turned at Mukuro.

"Yeah come on, I'm actually really sick and tired of this place…" Mukuro replied walking with Bel out to the Lobby and to the parking lot where Bel's Red 2009 Porsche was.

They both climbed in Mukuro in the passenger seat Bel in the driver seat. Bel turned the key to the car and pressed the CD button. Mukuro couldn't recognize the first song but Bel didn't notice and sang along to it,

"Nothing I say comes out right,I cant love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,When I pray for sun, it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothings moving in my mind,

Inspiration cant be found,

I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm Alive!" Mukuro was about to ask what the song was but Bel started singing again and he decided to let him finish.

"Every lover breaks my heart,And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess, Every time I second guess

my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed,

but I know there's a reason.I'm Alive, I'm Alive,

oh yeahBetween the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,

When he wont pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I cant I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head

,There's no time for misery,I wont feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,I'll live my life,

ohhhh! I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'll live my life, I'm Alive!" Bel smiled and gave a small 'Ushishi' and the next track came on Mukuro recognized it as Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. 'Must be a mix CD' Mukuro thought.

"Hey Bel?"

"Yesh~?"

"What was the song before this one? I didn't recognize it." Mukuro said turning his head to Bel who didn't turn but replied,

"I'm Alive, by Becca. I love the song. A little odd since it's by a girl but I love it."

"I see." Mukuro smiled slightly and turned back to the road.

-Few minutes later-

"We're here Mukuro." Bel said hopping out of the car and walking to the front door. Mukuro slipped out of the car and walked to where Bel was. Bel unlocked the door and let Mukuro in. they both took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Want any food Mukuro?" Bel asked sticking his head into the fridge.

"If that's alright. I will eat now. Honestly to tell the truth the only reason I never ate at the Hospital was cause their food is crap." Mukuro said making Bel chuckle.

"Ushishi~ I've heard." Bel said taking out some left over Ramen and heating it up.

Mukuro sat at the table as Bel brought over the now heated up Ramen and chop sticks. They ate without a word until Bel told Mukuro he was going to have a shower and show him his room. He got up and placed the empty bowls in the sink and lead Mukuro to his room.

"Here's you room~ You can stay here while you living here, feel free to use anything in the house~" Bel told Mukuro and headed of to the bathroom to shower.

It was pretty late so Mukuro decided to just go to bed. He went into his suit case and grabbed deep blue pajama bottoms and closed his door slipping off his pants and boxers. Pulling his pajama bottoms on he pulled back the blanket on the bed and slipped in snuggling up to the pillow just as he heard water running. 'Probably Bel just starting up his shower' Though Mukuro as he drifted to sleep…

**Chapter 2~! Ive had 2 people add this to their favourites...well chapter 1 anyway...lol...anyhow Thanks for the people who have read it! see this is my second story. and compared to my first its S***, but the internet stopped working on my laptop so I could use it but no internet...and to get it working my mom had to get the worker guy person to delete EVERYTHING off my laptop. I lost my amazing story which had nearly 10 chapters and already had a Lemon T.T I was depressed. I loved the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Next morning)

Bel moaned a bit as he felt the warm sun come through his bedroom window and hit his eyes. He flipped over not knowing he was already on the edge of the bed and had rolled off making a loud thud when he hit the carpet

"God damnit…" Bel mumbled pushing himself up and walking over to his dresser and picked out a black and Green striped long sleeve shirt, Dark Wash Boot-cut Jeans, blue boxers and headed to his bathroom, groaning when he saw his hair sticking out in many places since he didn't dry his hair when he went to bed. While Bel was getting changed only able to get his shirt off

"Bel?" Bel heard Mukuro say and knock on the door to his bedroom "I heard a thump and I got up to see what it was. Are you ok?"

"Yeah~" Bel's voice was muffled by him pulling his shirt over his head and trying to open the door. He pulled his shirt down and tried to open the door again. His eyes widening a bit as a shirtless Mukuro stood at the door a bit of worry on his face but was barely noticeable.

"That's good. I wasn't sure if it was ok but I made some coffee when I woke up." Mukuro said scratching his head, which made Bel realize Mukuro had his hair down and was neatly brushed and hanging down over his shoulders.

"Hn? Oh yeah that's ok" Bel said smiling his usual smile at Mukuro, "I'll just get changed and then do my hair~" Bel said turning and leaving the door open letting Mukuro come in.

"Bel do you have a straightener?" Mukuro asked.

"Hn? Yeah, you wanna use it? I have to anyway I usually dry my hair at night but I didn't yesterday so it's a Mess." Bel said walking over to the bathroom counter and reaching in a cupboard, pulling out a dark Green straightener. Handing it to Mukuro.

"Here you can use it first I need to get dressed." Bel said smiling again.

"Thank you Bel. Are you sure it's ok? I mean I'm staying at your house because of the hospital thing. I don't have any Family anymore so even if I were not to stay here I wouldn't have a place to go. I barely know you and your already really kind-" Bel cut Mukuro off,

"Yes it's ok! But could I ask you something?" Bel asked

"Yes?" Mukuro said,

"You said you didn't have any family anymore. What happened to them?" Bel asked quietly. Mukuro froze a bit startled by the question. No one knew about his family not even the doctors. He never told anyone, but then how come he felt like he had to tell Bel? Some one he barely knew but Helped him when the doctors turned.

"You don't have to!" Bel said seeing Mukuro's startled expression.

"My sister." Mukuro said, "My sister was the last living family I knew of." Mukuro said quietly walking stiffly over to Bel's bed and sitting down.

"My sister was the only family I had left. When I was young I remember being abandoned by my family with my little sister. Obviously they weren't that cruel and left us by an Orphanage. We were discovered by a young man around maybe 36. Me and my sister, whose name was Chrome, were young very young. I was about 7 Chrome was maybe 5. To be abandoned at a young age is sad Chrome took it hard but not too hard. Our parents didn't like us very much. Chrome clung to me everywhere I went"

Mukuro paused and Looked at Bel asking of he wanted him to go on. Bel nodded and Mukuro continued,

"When we were abandoned Chrome clung to me even tighter than usual and the man knew he couldn't get Chrome off me no matter what. So he led me to the rather orphanage home. We stayed there for a few years. Once the man who was asked to be called George… George found about my eye and accepted it. I had had it since I was little. When I was around maybe 16 and Chrome was 14, Chrome got very sick. She was taken to the hospital. The doctors thought it went through the family and had me tested and flipped at my eye. They said there was nothing wrong, but that Chrome…

Chrome might not live through it. Because there was no family history of it or no family history at all for that matter they didn't know how to treat Chrome. Chrome became more and more sick. On December 18th 2004 My sister passed away. When I turned 17 I would get violently sick and was brought to the hospital. They had said I had the same disease Chrome had. Worse but better, I would live longer but it was more pain. I was in the hospital for roughly 2 years. Until you came and saved my from there."

Bel gapped at Mukuro's story he didn't imagine that Mukuro had been through so much. Bel walked over to Mukuro and hugged him. It wasn't a lovey dovey hug. Just a comforting hug. Mukuro hugged back.

"_Mukuro." Bel said seriously, "I will never leave you." Mukuro nodded and pulled back from Bel._

"_Enough of the past. What happened, happened. Now let's go get ready and if you want could we head somewhere?" Mukuro asked,_

"_Ushishi, sure~" Bel replied and slipped over to the bathroom again and turned on the straightener, grabbing his clothes he left the bathroom, "You can do your hair while I get changed." _

_Mukuro nodded and closed the bathroom door and Bel got changed. _

'_Today will be a good day' Bel thought while getting changed. He didn't know that Mukuro was thinking the same thing._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if any of my characters are like "OMFG OOC!" Because I suck at making characters not OOC….Anyway on with the story!**

Mukuro and Bel had gotten ready and headed into town, while in town Bel discovered that Mukuro had a soft side for reptiles when they passed a pet shop and Mukuro spotted a Ball Python sun bathing under the light in the tank.

"Hey Bel? Could we possibly go in and maybe hold one? The Orphanage I grew up in had one named Pudding and I was pretty much the only one who paid attention to her until she passed away." Mukuro explained still looking at the Ball Python.

"Sure~ wait…The orphanage names a Snake 'Pudding'?" Bel asked raising an eyebrow at Mukuro who looked up (AN: Down actually XD Mukuro is taller than Bel Right?…) and shrugged.

"I dunno'…it was a special orphanage?" Mukuro said giving a sort of confused face, "But anywayyyyyyy, Lets go into the shop~" Mukuro said grabbing Bel's wrist and pushing the door to the pet shop open.

A fat man wearing a uniform that said 'Marti's Pet Shop' was standing at one of the cages feeding the Black Bear Hamsters turned when he heard the door make a small ding when Bel and Mukuro came in.

"Why hello there gentlemen" The man said in a British accent, it sounded odd though cause he was speaking Japanese with that Accent.

"Hello~" Bel said as Mukuro walked quickly over to where the Snakes were in the tanks, staring at one of the King Snakes, clearly entertained by it.

"Hey Bel, Come look at this little guy!" Mukuro said making Bel walk over to Mukuro along with the fat man.

"Very nice snake." Said the man, "Came all the way from California." The man said tipping his head at the tank where Mukuro was still watching the Snake.

"I see~" Bel said turning to Mukuro, "You just about done, if you are we can head down to Hot Topic, I think you mentioned going there."

Mukuro nodded and stood up straight looking at the man, "Thank you sir" He said smiling a way that could have any girl die Happy.

The fat man blushed a bit making Bel roll his eyes and turn to the door,

"Come on Mukuro~" Bel said smiling and holding the door open, clearly pissed off at the fat man, who knew Bel got pissed so easily.

Mukuro and Bel walked down the sidewalk till they reached the Mall which was only about 10 minutes from "Marti's Pet Shop", and walked down to the Hot Topic which was fairly large.

"I haven't been here for a long, long time" Mukuro said out of the blue as they walked into the store, "I just got a few shirts. I've grown a liking to TRIPP pants though. I was hoping to see if they had some."(AN: TRIPP Pants are very unique pants. Google them. I love them!)

"I think I have a Red pair… I love them to, though they get stuck on things easily." Bel replied.

"Yeah." Mukuro said walking over to a rack of pants smiling when he found a pair of Blue TRIPP Pants, and looked to see Bel looking at shirts.

Mukuro headed to were Bel was looking through shirts, "I found a pair I'm going to try them on." Mukuro said to Bel and slipped passed the very few people who were there and into a change room.

Bel chuckled and took the shirts he found one just dark pink and black stripes, another was black and white striped with a zipper going up the back (AN: my sis has that shirt XD) and the last one was a plain black mid sleeve shirt with rips across the sleeves. He put the hangers on his arm and followed where Mukuro headed to the change rooms.

After the two had successfully found what they wanted they headed down to the small sushi place in the mall they hadn't realized that they had been there about 2 hours, it was around 1:30 already.

Bel had asked what Mukuro wanted to eat, Mukuro just got a simple Rainbow Roll and Bel got a Lunch Box meal.

"This is much better than anything I've had in a long time!" Mukuro said happily tossing a Rainbow Roll in his mouth and chewing happily.

"Ushishishi~ I had sushi just a little bit ago, but I never get tired of it!" Bel replied watching Mukuro happily eat his small meal.

When the waiter came along he gave Bel the receipt, with both meals it came to around $20 which for the quality of the food was not bad. After paying and walking around the mall a little longer Mukuro said he wanted to head to Wal-Mart quickly to get a charger for his Ipod, which hadn't been used in a while. Bel agreed and they headed to the Wal-Mart.

"I found the right charger," Mukuro said holding it up to Bel, "Now let's head back, I don't think we need anything else?" Mukuro asked and Bel shook his head and Mukuro headed for the cash.

"I'll be outside, I'll meet you out there alright?" Mukuro nodded and stood in the line. Watching Bel head outside. The line moved quite quick and Mukuro payed for his charger and head out to see Bel talking with a sorta tall man with long silver hair, Mukuro knew it was probably just a friend but he was surprised to what he heard them talking about...

**Cliffy!**

** Anyway no inspiration in this chapter but I decided to bring someone else in. Sort of obvious but can you guess who Bel is talking to? **

**Cookies for reviewers? I dunno.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again they will be a bit OOC. But whatever I suck at keeping them in Character...  
**

Bel had his back facing Mukuro and was talking to a silver long haired man and the Man was talking to Bel,

"VOI! Just tell him! Maybe he feels the same!" The silver haired man said, "That's what I did with Xanxy (AN: That is now what "the silver haired man" calls Xanxus :D) and I got a Glass to the head but he felt the same! TELL HIM!"

"What if he doesn't? Huh Squalo? He just got out of the hospital for gods sake! I'm not even sure he trusts me that much yet…." Bel said tipping his head down a bit saying those last words.

Mukuro didn't know Bel still thought he didn't trust him. Mukuro decided to break their conversation and just tell Bel he trusted him. Honestly Mukuro was still a little surprised to hear Bel had stronger feelings than he did for him.

"I trust you." Mukuro said. Bel lifted his head and turned quickly to see Mukuro standing behind him, Squalo wondered how he didn't notice the blue haired man.

Bel was surprised to see Mukuro standing there then wondered how long he had been standing there and listening to Squalo and his conversation…

"Mukuro! How long have you been standing there…?" Bel asked.

"Long enough, why didn't you just tell me? I mean yes it is surprising I've been living with you for barely 3 days, but that doesn't mean you can't get feeling's for me. I've grown to trust you." Mukuro said smiling and Bel, who smiled back.

"Now that we have that over mind telling me who he is?" Mukuro said seeing as Squalo was still standing there just staring at the two.

"oh, Ushishi this is Squalo~ An old friend of mine, I'll have to get you to meet all of them." Bel said gesturing to Squalo.

"And I believe you are Murkro?" Squalo said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Mukuro." Mukuro corrected, "pleasure to meet you Squalo." He said holding out his hand and looking Squalo in the eyes who stared back jumping a little at the mismatched ones. Mukuro dropped his hand and stared down.

"Vroi! What the hell is with your eyes?" Squalo asked jumping a little behind Bel which looked odd because he was so much taller than Bel.

"Squalo, that's mean! He's just a little different! Look Luss or even Xanxus!" Bel said whacking Squalo on the arm.

"VOI! I can understand Luss! But what's wrong with Xanxus!"

"What kind of man has feathers latched on his hair?" Squalo pouted but didn't say anything. Mukuro decided to just explain his eye to Squalo until Bel cut in.

"If it's ok with Mukuro why don't we all just meet up and he can Explain? Like the WHOLE gang? Everyone. You ok with that Mukuro? So then you don't have to explain separately?" Bel said Turing to Mukuro who nodded. "Good then, Squalo you can call, Luss, Levi and bring Xanxus and I'll call Fran~ We can all meet at my house tomorrow. Alright?"

"Che, fine." Squalo said turning around and giving a little wave while walking toward the parking lot where he had his Black 1962 Chevrolet Impala. Bel and Mukuro had walked since they didn't live as far as Squalo did from the Mall. Bel and Mukuro started walking back to Bel's house and Mukuro brought up Bel and Squalo's previous conversation,

"Bel, did you mean what you said to Squalo? Because I mean yeah it was surprising, but my feeling's have grown for you ever since you told off the doctor and accepted my eye. I mean its nothing big, but you found my eyes fascinating, let me stay in your home, and am even introducing me all your friends. It means a lot to someone who had nothing."

Bel was staring at Mukuro, he never knew all the things he did in the past few days meant so much to Mukuro. "I…I did mean everything, and even if you don't….then I'm at least glad I got to say that I do like you more than I should." Bel said then asked quietly, "your not against gays right…?"

Mukuro chuckled and looked ahead, "Pretty much everyone in the orphanage I grew up in was gay, as I said before It was like our snake named Pudding. It was 'special' orphanage!" Mukuro said smiling and nodding.

"Ushishi I'm not sure I believe you~" Bel said sticking his face close to Mukuro's making him stop walking.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Oh really!" They were getting louder but they both knew they were just messing around, until an old lady walked up and hit Bel on the arm with her purse.

"Believe him young man! He doesn't look like one to lie!" She said and turned to Mukuro and pointed, "and you, don't be so loud." she said and walked off into a café.

Mukuro and Bel looked at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing and continued walking.

Later that night after dinner Bel changed into his ducky PJ bottoms and was spread out on the couch watching Supernatural while squishing Gummy Bears with his hands then eating them when Mukuro came in with a kitchen table chair, cutting board, paper and a pencil. He placed the chair down by the couch and sat on the chair crossing his legs and put the cutting board and paper on his lap then his eye glowed red, then a pink and white Lotus appeared and he started sketching.

Bel shrugged and turned his head back to the T.V and watched Dean die a whole bunch of times. He knew it was the episode with the Trickster or something that wanted Sam to see Dean die or something. Honestly Bel was paying more attention to his gummy bears until the phone rang and Bel reached out to the coffee table where the phone was laying and looked at the caller ID. It was Squalo, he pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear,

"Hey Squ-chan~" Bel said and shifted to his back.

"Bel, just wanted to call you to ask what time we should all come over." Bel sat up a bit, he had forgot to call Fran.

"Um, how about 1:00? Cause it will take a bit for up both to get ready." Bel said turning back onto his side and watched the end credits of Supernatural.

"Alright. I'll call everyone now." Squalo said hanging up. Bel hung up then dialled Fran's number and listened to the ringing then a click when Fran picked up,

"Hello." Fran said in his normal monotone voice.

"Fran, It's Bel. Come over to my house tomorrow at 1:00, ok? Everyone is gonna be her and you guys are all meeting a friend of mine."

"ok." Fran said and hung up.

Bel put the phone down and grabbed the remote while looking at Mukuro who was still sketching. Bel shrugged again and changed the channel to 57 to watch the Simpson's.

"Bel, I'll be right back I'm just going to get into my PJ's. Then do you want to watch a movie?" Mukuro said while placing the paper and pencil on the table and picked up the cutting board and chair.

"sure." Bel said sitting up and stretching. Mukuro nodded and left into the kitchen and placed the chair down and put the cutting board away and walking into his room pulling out his hair from the elastic and went over to is drawer pulling out faded aqua blue PJ bottoms and a faded army coloured T-shirt. Mukuro never noticed how skinny he was until he put the shirt on and it was really baggy and kept slipping off his shoulders. He sighed and reached over to his side table where he had a pile of elastics and he tied up the back of the shirt to make it tighter so it wasn't so baggy.

He pulled off his pants and boxers -he never really wore boxers at night. He found it uncomfortable- and pulled on his PJ bottoms. On the way out of his room he threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and went back to the living room where Bel was looking at his picture of the Lotus he had drew.

" I never knew Mukuro could draw so good…" Bel said still looking at the picture.

Mukuro leaned against the door frame and looked at Bel, " You learn a lot when your sitting in a hospital bed for 2 years. There is never anything else to do." Mukuro said and shrugged when Bel looked up.

"I see. Anyway, what movie do you want to watch?" Bel said placing the picture on the coffee table and crawled over to a book shelf where he had all his movies.

"Do you have 'The Pursuit of Happiness?' I haven't seen it but I've heard it was amazing." Mukuro asked walking over to Bel and looked at the movies, Bel nodded and swept his hand over the movies pulling out the Movie when he found it.

He passed it to Mukuro who put it in the DVD player and hopped onto the couch crossing his legs. Bel sat down on the couch to and pressed play on the DVD remote and relaxed.

During the movie Mukuro had fallen asleep and was leaning on Bel who had turned off the Movie and laid Mukuro on the couch and put his arm under Mukuro's legs and neck. Bel thought he would be heavier but when he tried to pick him up, he was very light, maybe a little lighter than Bel and he was taller. Bel knew he didn't eat much at the Hospital so he was very skinny. Bel was gonna try to get him to eat more. Bel blinked out of his thoughts and Mukuro down to his room and placed him down.

Bel tucked Mukuro in like a mother would do to a child and Kissed him softly on the lips. Bel smiled and stood up. He headed back to the living room and turned off the DVD player and T.V. Bel grabbed a towel from the closet and slipped into his room and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

While in the shower he thought about tomorrow, Bel wanted to spend more time with Mukuro tomorrow but that would have to wait till the next day. Since everyone was coming over to meet Mukuro. Oh well, Bel knew somehow he would make Mukuro fall for him. He would do anything to make it happen to.

**Sorry for the late update T.T I was moving and I would have gotten it up when I got to the new house, but we didn't have internet… So I had to wait till we got it.**

**Cookies for reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mukuro didn't sleep very well that night, he thought it was because he was meeting all Bel's friend but he was quite social so he didn't know what it was. Maybe he really liked Bel? Loved him even? He knew Bel liked him more than a friend. Maybe he did to. Mukuro shrugged and flipped over to try to fall asleep again.

Bel was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Lucky Charms when Mukuro cam and rubbing his eyes to try to wake up more. Bel chuckled when Mukuro had hit the end of the table because he couldn't see where he was going.

"ouch." Mukuro said moving his hands from his eyes and plopping down onto a chair and pulled Bel's bowl of cereal away from him and began eating it.

Bel pouted but shrugged and grabbed another bowl from the cupboard and grabbing the milk carton before returning to the table. He poured another bowl and began eating the marshmallow pieces.

"What time is it Bel?" Mukuro said while swallowing a spoon of cereal.

"11, they will all be here at 1:00, well at least that's what I said. Who knows when Squalo and Xanxus will be here. Xanxus likes to take his time. Fran should be here on time, Levi might be to and Lussuria will probably be here early." Bel said getting up and dumping the rest of his cereal.

"Ok, I'll just finish this then get ready. Why do I think this is going to be a very awkward day? I mean all your friend are coming over to see my messed up face." Mukuro said shrugging and eating another spoon of cereal.

"This will be an awkward day. Oh well we can all go out for lunch after." Bel said grabbing his Ipod from the counter and leaving to his room.

Mukuro continued eating then heard music playing loudly form Bel's room with him singing along to LM.C's 88, who knew Bel could sing in Japanese to…. Mukuro got up and put his bowl by the sink and ran to Bel's room and creped up behind him while he was singing and grabbing clothes. Mukuro grabbed Bel by the sides and pulled him down on the bed, making Bel jump and squeak making Mukuro laugh.

"Kufufu~ Who knew Bel was ticklish!" Mukuro said tickling Bel's sides while Bel was laughing loudly and squirming to get free.

"Ushishishi~! Stop haha, Stop!" Bel said loudly over the music while still laughing and squirming. Mukuro stopped tickling Bel to let him gain his breath again.

"Wow, that was amusing." Mukuro said chuckling and jumping at the stereo to change it to one of his favourite songs, Black Veil Brides - Knives and Pens. He didn't know why it was one of his favourites but he thought it had a good beat and was a very good song.

"Hey, I didn't even know I had that song…." Bel said sitting up and tried to fix his hair. Which was all poofy from rolling on the bed. Mukuro shrugged and went to his room to get changed.,

He came back wearing his new TRIPP pants and a plain gray T-shirt. He had a brush in hand and was trying to brush out his hair. Bel had gotten up and gotten changed, he was now brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang. Bel sighed and spit into the sink wiped his mouth a towel and walked over to the door where a very jumpy Lussuria pounced at Bel when he opened the door.

"Oh my gosh Bel! It's been so long!"

"It was a few days ago Luss…now get off would you?" Bel replied while pushing on Lussuria to get him off.

"Sorry Hun" Lussuria said letting go but still clapping lightly and smiling fully.

"Ushishi~ Anyway come on in. Your early so we were just getting ready." Bel said and walked over to the kitchen. "Scratch that your like an hour early…. Why come so early?" Bel said hopping onto the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to be the first to meet your friend! Silly Bel, that's an easy one!" Lussuria said smiling still and plopping down on a chair. "So where is your friend anyway?" Luss said looking around the kitchen.

"Getting dressed and doing whatever else he has to do. Your early remember Luss."

Lussuria nodded and pulled up his feet sitting cross legged on the chair when he heard someone yell,

"Bel! Where's my Ipod? I know you took it to look at my songs!"

"Ushishi~ On your bed side table, I told you I put it back" Bel replied. It was silent for a minute till Mukuro walked into the kitchen.

"Found it. Thanks." Mukuro said while lightly tossing his Ipod by the phone and jumped at someone jumping at him and Bel yelling 'Luss!'

"Lussuria get of Mukuro…. He isn't Fran, he isn't meant to be hugged." Bel said pulling Lussuria off Mukuro who turned and looked at Bel witch a very confused face.

"Who is that?" Mukuro asked.

Lussuria got free of Bel and put his hand out for Mukuro to shake, "Hello hun! I'm Lussuria, you can call me Luss!" Lussuria said smiling and Mukuro shook his hand slowly.

"um…hi?" Mukuro replied. Bel laughed at Mukuro's reaction, jumping off the counter and patting Mukuro's back said,

"He's always like this get used to it." Bel pulled back and left the kitchen saying, "I'll be in my room listening to music and getting ready for everyone else."

Mukuro nodded at Bel and turned back to Lussuria. "sooo. Your Lussuria eh?"

"Mmhmm! Aw your just to cute, is your hair natural? What kind of bands do you like? Ohh, fave clothing brand!" Lussuria was just overflowing Mukuro with questions until the door-bell rang again,

"I'll go and get it…" Mukuro said slipping out of the kitchen and walked over to the door and opened it, a somewhat short teenager maybe around 17 with green hair stood with a taller guy who had dark hair and marks on his cheeks. Who knew how old he was, Mukuro guessed maybe 21-23. The short green haired teenager spoke first in a flat voice,

"I'm guessing you are Mukuro? I'm Fran, this is Levi, we came a little early if that alright."

Mukuro lit up at the boy, he wasn't very expressive but he was way more comforting than Lussuria.

"Hm, yes, I'm Mukuro. Nice to meet you Fran, Levi. Come on in I guess, Bel sorta hid away in his room when Lussuria got here. I can go and get him." Mukuro said smiling and opening the door wider letting them in. Fran gave a small Thank You and Levi just followed Fran into the kitchen where Lussuria was.

Mukuro quickly headed to Bel's room to inform him that Fran and Levi were here. "Bel?" Mukuro said knocking on his bedroom door, "Fran and Levi are here." Immediately Bel opened the door and rushed past Mukuro.

Seconds later a loud crash was heard from the kitchen along with a 'Ushishi~' and 'Stupid-Sempai.' Mukuro sighed and headed to the kitchen to find Bel and Fran on the floor with Bel hugging Fran and Fran trying to get Bel off of him.

"Get of Sempai, It's stupid when you hug me. It hasn't been that long. I dunno maybe a month. Not even." Fran said as soon as he got Bel off.

"Ushishi~ Sorry Fran-chan" Bel said then looked up to see Mukuro raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Really now Bel. You knocked Fran over? He hasn't even been here 10 minutes. Oh well, I dunno." Mukuro looked over at Levi who was chatting with Lussuria who had calmed down a bit and the two were ignoring Bel and Fran. Mukuro looked over at the clock which read 12:47. 'Time flies…' Mukuro thought and turned to Bel who was laughing on the ground now beside Fran who was just looking at Bel.

"What's so funny. So what you knocked me over and messed up your kitchen, that happened last time to…" Fran said scratching his head and standing up. Mukuro helped Bel up when the door Bel rang again.

Fran left the kitchen while mumbling "I'll get it…" and walked toward the door. Squalo and Xanxus came through the kitchen door Bel raised an eyebrow,

"Ushishi~ You guys aren't late for once." Bel said looking amused. Squalo looked a bit mad but not really and Xanxus 'Che'd' Mukuro didn't know why Squalo was a bit mad, maybe it was just him.

Bel continued and everyone listened for once, "Ushishi~ Anyway everyone this is Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo and well yeah Luss, Fran, Levi and Fran have met him but I guess he could Introduce himself." Bel said shrugging and hopping onto the counter again.

"Em….ok…" Mukuro said, "Im Mukuro, I was in the hospital for maybe 2 years. I'm supposed to die but whatever because of this-" Mukuro continued pointing at his red eye and moving his hair out of the way, " I'm fine, this eye is supposed to be….I can't remember but whatever. I've had it since I was little and it makes me able to create Illusions. Pretty much." Mukuro scratched his head, " I guess that's it, umm, I met Bel in the hospital he like saved me from it. I hated it so I don't care if I went with a total stranger, I just trusted him from the start…" Mukuro stopped there and plopped onto a chair. "Any questions?"

No one said anything so Mukuro shrugged and Bel broke the silence, "So anyone up for lunch? I'll buy." Everyone sorta mumbled a yes and Lussuria jumped up and hugged Bel,

"Aww Bel-kun your so nice!"

"Please let go of my Luss, this is very awkward. Unless I'm hugging Mukuro or Fran. Possibly Squalo but its been ages since I've hugged him…"

Lussuria nodded and they all left to find somewhere to eat.

**GAH! SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE! I was on vacation and I only got little bits of time to go on my computer. This chapter is also a bit longer. I am sorta happy with this chapter, I tried to keep them in character but that's hard for me ^^; I think Luss was a bit girly too…Oh well. **

**Review please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**They all decided on Nando's, all of them had a thing for Nando's. If they got off work (if the worked…) and they were all to hang out, they would go for Nando's.**

**They just got a Nando's Famiglia, which had: 1 chicken, 2 Kebabs, 1 Large Side, 1 reg. Side, and 1 Large salad. Even between all of them they managed to share it all. Everyone got water except Xanxus. Who had wine. Mukuro learned that Xanxus drinks a lot….**

**Bel had been trying to get Mukuro to notice him more, he had taken a seat Beside Mukuro, chatted a lot with him, defended him whenever Luss obsessed on how 'cute' he was. He even tried getting to hold Mukuro's hand and all that romantic crap. Nothing worked…**

**Finally after they all ate and left Bel couldn't take it he looked over at Mukuro as they were heading back to Squalo's truck (which didn't fit everyone but hey they can all just squish In!) and he sighed and grabbed Mukuro's hand in his own. Intertwining their fingers, making Mukuro look over at him in confusion. Bel smiled but not his usual smile, this one was cute.**

**Mukuro's eyes widened a bit but then the softened and he pulled Bel closer to his side, making Bel smile even more and laugh a bit. Lussuria squealed and pointed at the two. Making everyone turn and Mukuro blushed. Squalo smiled surprisingly, Xanxus just 'che'd' Fran went over and patted Mukuro on the back making him smile, Levi just kept walking….**

**They all made it back to the truck with Squalo in the front driving Xanxus on the passenger side, Fran and Bel squished into one spot and Mukuro in the middle, Levi was on the other side squished in with Lussuria. Bel complained again there wasn't enough room and that Squalo should get a different car. The car ride was quiet except with Bel and Lussuria messing with Mukuro's hair. Mukuro didn't mind he liked when people played with his hair. Lussuria kept on making braids and putting little bows that he had on to make them stay. **

"**Pretty lady walking down the street pretty lady, I'd like to meet~" Lussuria sang making Fran laugh at Mukuro who blushed and pushed against Bel more, away from Lussuria. Who frowned a bit but giggled and pushed against Mukuro. **

**Squalo made a sharp turn a Bel jumped a bit and crushed Fran who yelped a bit. Bel laughed Mukuro was a bit concerned for the short teen. Fran sat up a bit and pushed Bel over, who didn't expect it and fell over on Mukuro which made him laugh even more. Mukuro laughed along and just put his hands around Bel's neck and laughed harder. The two looked like freaks, but hey, they were having fun!**

**Xanxus sighed heavily and crossed his arms, Squalo looked pissed but all of them and relaxed as soon as the dropped off everyone, Mukuro and Bel being last. They said their goodbyes and were going to plan to meet up sometime again. Mukuro and Bel went inside and just went and watched the afternoon news. Something neither of them did, Mukuro never really watched TV and Bel just hated the news. But it was getting colder by the day, Winter was coming and they always get a lot of snow, so checking the news to see if it is going to snow would be a good idea.**

"**If it does snow we should all hang out again and have a giant snow ball fight." Mukuro suggested and Bel smiled.**

"**I love the snow, so does Fran, he may not act like it but he loves it. I'm sure everyone wouldn't care, It's the only thing to do this time of year." Bel replied shifting toward Mukuro. "So. What was that today? When I held your hand and you pulled me closer.." Bel said smiling devilishly and getting closer.**

"**I dunno, It seemed like you liked it, Kufufu." Mukuro said smiling cutely.**

"**Yeah. I did so what?" Bel said smiling widely and crawling into Mukuro's lap and looking up evilly but childishly.**

"**So, that means I must have liked it to if I pulled you closer," Mukuro replied pulling up Bel's chin, Bel frowned and flipped their positions,**

"**If we ever do this I'M top." Bel said snickering and pulled Mukuro's face back to his to the point where their noses were touching. Mukuro smiled and closed the space between their lips and put his hands on Bel's neck.**

**Bel shivered and kissed harder, Mukuro doing the same, Bel pressed his tongue against Mukuro's lips then licked his upper lip slowly and Mukuro opened his mouth slightly and Bel slipped his tongue in and explored the wet unknown cavern. **

**Mukuro moaned and moved his hands down to Bel's hips, Bel and Mukuro battled but Bel easily won, Mukuro moaned again and pulled apart for air.**

"**That…what…amazing." Mukuro panted as if they had just had sex. (AN: Lol I thought about this when writing what is below. I made it seem like the just had sex X3)**

"**Ushi…shishi." Bel replied and Mukuro leaned against Bel's chest listening to his heart. Bel kissed Mukuro's cheek and Mukuro moved from Bel's lap to a couch cushion. **

"**Wanna watch a movie? I don't feel like doing anything else…" Bel said getting up and moving to the movie shelf.**

"**eh, sure." Mukuro said spreading out on the couch.**

**Bel turned to the shelf from Mukuro and brushed his hand over the movies picking out Scary Movie 3. Bel loved the Scary Movie Movies and if Mukuro hadn't seen them so he decided to show it to him.**

**Bel placed the disk in and Jumped at the couch, Mukuro moved his feet just in time and Bel chuckled. He pressed play at the menu and the movie started.**

**Gonna cut it off here. Why? Because I'm lazy and this chapter has no inspiration. I find a lot of my chapters (or well 2 or 3) have something to do with them watching a Movie.**

**Anyway….YAY YAOI! Well sorta just kissin :3**

**I have had no reviewers **L** Oh well review if you want, I'll give a cookie to my first Reviewer! **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Mukuro had gotten up around 7, it was early for what time the fell asleep on the couch, the ended up watching about 4 movies. Including Scary Movie 3, Howl's Moving Castle, Toy Story 2 and Spider Man. Mukuro had only seen Toy Story 2 so the rest were new to him, he liked them all. Bel had even kissed Mukuro lightly before they fell asleep.

Bel was still curled up on the couch when Mukuro got up. He just laughed quietly so he didn't wake Bel and went into the kitchen to get some toast. Mukuro just sat at the table with his toast, Coffee and a newspaper for maybe an hour going through the paper slowly. Bel got up maybe around 8:30 and slugged into the kitchen tiredly. Mukuro pinched off a piece of toast and flicked it at Bel who groaned quietly and plopped into a chair and put his face on the table. Mukuro shrugged and got up placing the open paper on Bel's head and went to get changed.

Bel had fallen asleep on the table when Mukuro came back in wearing ripped jeans and a unbuttoned shirt. Mukuro smiled evilly and searched for a paper bag, blew it up then walked over to Bel and popped it beside his head,

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL!" Bel yelled as he jumped and fell off his chair somehow sliding enough to reach the fridge.

"Bahahahaha!" Mukuro laughed and fell over holding his sides and trying breathe he was laughing so hard. Bel frowned but smiled when he saw the paper on the table, he grabbed it and took off a sheet crawling over to Mukuro who tried to stop laughing and look at what Bel was doing.

Bel held both sides of the paper and slammed it onto Mukuro's head making a rip and the paper now around Mukuro's neck. Bel chuckled a bit and tried not to laugh at Mukuro whose Shirt was still undone and his messy hair poofed up a bit and then the paper around his neck. Mukuro laughed again and Bel joined in.

Once the two stopped laughing they cleaned up the paper from the bag and the paper around Mukuro's neck. Bel had gotten changed and had some food the two headed down to the park to see what was going on. Mukuro had said to Bel he saw a market thing going on in the park.

The Market was just stands of random stuff set up. From food to necklaces and clothes. It wasn't totally busy but a lot of people were there.

The two just walked around looking at the many stands. There were ladies trying on Necklaces, to kids playing at game stands like hitting a pile of cups. They even had a little Ferris Wheel for the smaller kids.

Bel had gotten cotton candy and Mukuro and him were sitting on a bench ripping off pieces and eating it. Mukuro had ripped off 2 pieces licked both then stuck them on Bel's cheek,

"Look it's a Pikachu!" Mukuro said smiling while Bel tried to get the sticky pink candy off his cheeks.

"Haha very funny." Bel said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"We should go shopping, after this anyway. Your low on food. I mean seriously you have like nothing except instant noodles now." Mukuro suggested helping Bel get the cotton candy off his cheek. Mukuro smiled and got a odd look from Bel,

"This'll help…" Mukuro leaned into Bel's face and licked his cheek making the shorter teen blush slightly and rub his cheek.

"Jeez not here. What if someone saw us?"

Mukuro shrugged and kissed Bel's cheek instead of licking it. Bel blushed harder making Mukuro smile.

"Come one lets just go shopping." Mukuro said changing the subject and getting up pulling Bel up. Pulling him along and dumped Cotton Candy stick in the trash.

They headed to Costco since it was cheaper. Or just because it was closer… Mukuro was pushing the buggie and Bel had jumped in the big open part of the car with his legs hanging out.

'He looks like suck a kid…' Mukuro thought to himself.

"Down that Isle!" Bel said pointing down an isle which had all the cereal. Mukuro pushed Bel down the isle and picked out the cereal he wanted and grabbed Bel's Lucky Charms. Tossing it in with Bel. Mukuro had kicked Bel out of the buggie so he could go get the cold stuff like Milk and the meat. Mukuro headed to get bread and soup. Along with whatever else he came across and knew they didn't have.

(With Bel)

He had grabbed the Milk and gotten the packaged meat so he didn't have to go in the line to get some. He was now wandering around trying to find Mukuro. He was just going up and down isles though so he wasn't trying to hard. When he turned a corner ha saw a flash of blue, knowing it was Mukuro. He jogged down to the end of the isle and looked around it seeing Mukuro grabbing Pocky. Bel sneeked up behind him and ran at him jumping on his back making him jump.

"Bel!" Mukuro yelled but not to loud.

"Ushishi~" Bel let go of Mukuro and pushed stuff in the Buggie over jumping in and leaving his legs out again.

"Jeez Bel don't scare me like that again." Mukuro said Pushing the cart to the Till.

"Bel, your gonna have to get out of the cart now. I need to grab the food."

"Yeah yeah Ushishi~" Bel lifted him self from the cart and jumped out. When he touched ground he helped Mukuro put the food on the ledge. The cashier looked very bored. His name tag read Irie and he had red hair with glasses. Mukuro shrugged and handed him his credit card. Well Bel's anyway.

After they got groceries they headed home, put away they groceries and decided to play Super Smash Bros Brawl. Bel won and Mukuro decided to team up and go against 2 CPU's (is it CPU or COM?) and put them on the 9th level. It was amusing.

Gonna end it there :3 Sorry I haven'r been updating but I made 2 other song-fics to make up for it. :D?


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: YAOI! Don't like don't read!

"Damnit Bel!" Mukuro had chucked the Wii-mote at the couch and was pouting. He had died a total of 18 times.

"Ushishi~ Calm down Mukuro." Bel placed his Wii-mote on the coffee table and stood up. Bel walked over to the still pouting Mukuro up from the ground and kissed him hard on the lips, Mukuro immediately relaxed and kissed back. Bel licked Mukuro's lip, Mukuro opened his mouth slightly letting Bel's tongue battle with his. He gave up and let Bel win.

Bel placed his hands on Mukuro's neck and explored his wet mouth. Mukuro moaned quietly and pulled Bel's shirt off tossing it somewhere and pulled away from Bel and pulled his shirt off tossing it with Bel's shirt. Bel pulled Mukuro to the couch and lay him down getting atop of him and continues kissing him.

"Mm, Bel, more!" Mukuro moaned.

Bel kissed Mukuro's neck and moved down his stomach kissing as he went lower. Mukuro shivered but didn't say anything. Bel kissed and slowly licked under Mukuro's belly-button and undid his belt pulling it out of the loops. He pulled himself back up to Mukuro's face and continued to kiss him but kept his hands on Mukuro's zipper slowly pulling it down.

Once Bel had pulled Mukuro's zipper all the way down his tugged Mukuro's pants and Boxers down. Mukuro moaned and placed his hands on Bel's neck and kissed it, biting slightly. Bel smiled and licked Mukuro's hard length making the taller moan and shiver.

"Bel~" Mukuro moaned again.

Bel took Mukuro's length in his mouth fully and bobbed his head up and down. Mukuro squeaked lightly and curled his toes. Bel started humming making Mukuro gasp and grab at one of the pillows on the couch. Bel hummed and licked Mukuro's length.

"Bel!" Mukuro gasped and but the pillow, his stomache tightening. "I'm…gonna…"

"Ushishi~ You're an easy one to please." Bel teased and licked Mukuro once more before Mukuro came on his stomache.

"Here" Bel said holding out a tissue box.

"Thanks." Mukuro said shyly taking the box and wiping off the semen from his stomach.

"I need a shower now…" Bel said scratching his head. "A cold one…"

Mukuro smiled and sat up and put his Boxers back on, leaving his pants. "While you do that I'll start dinner then." Bel nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Mukuro got up from the couch and smiled brightly and headed to the kitchen pulling out the chicken from the freezer along with the peas. He went into the pantry and grabbed the potatoes and started skinning them. He put the chicken on a pan and placed them into the oven. He put the carrots and peas in a pot and poured water in, placing them on the stove burner.

He put water in another pot and placed the skinned potatoes in. waiting 10 minutes for them to soften then mashed them with a potato masher and sat back down at the table. It was quiet. All Mukuro could hear was the shower running and the boiling of the carrots and peas.

Mukuro sighed and went into Bel's room grabbing the stereo dock and his Ipod. When he got back in the kitchen he heard the shower stop, signalling that Bel was done. Mukuro plugged the Dock in and placed his Ipod on shuffling the songs in which it landed on "Bottle and a Gun" By HollyWood Undead.

"Ushishi, I can show you how to hump without making love~" Bel sang along with the song coming into the Kitchen wearing a baggy army coloured shirt and boxers. Mukuro recognized the shirt as his but left it. "The way you look at me I can tell that you're a freak~" Bel continued. Mukuro chuckled and continued cooking.

"How was your shower?" Mukuro asked and turned his head at Bel who blushed.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro just laughed and continued with Dinner.

"Never mind My shower, lets just have dinner…"

"Mmk' then." Mukuro put the Peas and Carrots in one bowl the Potatoes in another and the Chicken on a plate.

After the two ate Bel put his plate in the sink and went to his room coming back with a small box which he placed on the coffee table in the living room.

"What was that?" Mukuro asked finishing his food and placing it in the sink.

"Ushishi something~" Bel said hugging Mukuro's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "Come into the living room~" Bel said pulling Mukuro softly by the hand into the living room and pushed him down onto the more clean side of the couch.

"Here~" Bel said grabbing the box and giving it to Mukuro.

Mukuro opened the small box and inside was a sliver ring with 'male' signs going around it. There was also a silver chain to put through it if Mukuro wanted to wear it around his neck. Bel pulled his face up to his and showed Mukuro his. He had the exact same ring on a chain going around his neck. Bel crouched down enough to be Mukuro's height since he was standing and kissed Mukuro on the lips and said.

"Be my boyfriend. And Stay with my forever~"

"Forever." Was Mukuro's reply.

And forever it was promised to be.

**End.**

Ah This chapter was shorter than expected! Gomen!

I actually really loved this story, not sure if I will write a sequel. But who knows! Haha. Anyway if ya wanna see the ring go to my profile I have the link up there.

Thank you for reading my first Fan fiction (^^)


End file.
